Enamorado por Pimera Vez
by Dayanna
Summary: Despues de todo lo sucedido, ¿sera posible que Terry y Candy puedan estar juntos?, ¿ sera el amor verdadero que los une? - Songfic


**Enamorado por primera vez**

La noche era fría en Chicago, el viento soplaba fuertemente, solo que a un joven eso no le importaba, había tomado una decisión y hoy cambiaria su vida

Mientras caminada y admiraba la luna recordó el porque tomo esta decisión.

Luego de haber regreso de cumplir con su deber se encerró en esas cuatros paredes, el único lugar donde podía soñar, como cada noche acaricio un afiche donde un nombre era modificado por el que su corazón gritaba a cada hora, lo acariciaba con anhelo, luego se tiraba en su cama y sacaba el recorte de un viejo periódico que era nada menos que una foto de su pecosa en su presentación como toda una Andrew, depositaba un beso en ella, como aquel que un día robo, era ella su inolvidable Julieta, su tarzan pecosa

_Cuanto silencio_

_en esta vieja habitación_

_desde que te fuiste de mi vida;_

_sigo esperando,_

_que el viento sople a mi favor_

_y que traiga de vuelta_

_la pasión que se robó._

Mirando todavía la foto que representaba su sueño tomo su amuleto y el silencio fue roto por una dulce melodía donde se manifestaba un amor sincero, y remembraba todo lo vivido y que nunca regresaría, y cada día se arrepentía de haberla soltado

_Y cuantos momentos_

_que vivimos tú y yo_

_y quien lo diría que esto acabaría;_

_pero sigo insistiendo_

_que todo tiene solución_

_hasta un ciego vería_

_que marcharte fue un error._

Estaba cansado de solo sobrevivir, su corazón le gritaba que cambiara todo y al fin se decidió

Ahora se encontraba frente a esa dirección que conocía de memoria, veía como una ventana indicaba que su ocupante todavía esta despierta, era hora o nunca y toco, escucho los pasos suaves acercándose, y así la puerta se abrió

- Hola Pecosa – le dijo suavemente con una sonrisa sincera

- Terry – sus ajos se abrieron asombrados y su corazón latió desbocado – que haces aquí? – no sabia si reír o llorar, pero opto por llorar, el sin dudarlo se acerco a Candy y la tomo entre sus brazos con dulces besos seco ese rostro amado

- Vengo por ti – dijo antes de besarla y ella no quiso negarse ese momento, correspondió

_Porque tú, eres sólo para mí_

_una mirada y ya caí_

_enamorado por primera vez_

_Y yo sólo vivo para ti_

_desde el momento que te vi_

_enamorado por primera vez._

El beso dio fin por la falta de aire, Candy creía que era un sueño y con ese deseo oprimido se aferro a Terry

- Dime que esto es verdad, dime que estas aquí – suplicaba deseando que ese sueño que se repetía cada noche al fin se este haciendo realidad

- Aquí estoy amor y nunca mas me iré – dijo convincente, lloraba con ella

- Esto no es correcto – dijo la pecosa en un momento de lucidez, aunque doliera era la verdad, trato de soltarse pero el lo impidió

- Pecosa, dime una cosa, cumpliste tu promesa? Eres feliz? – su corazón se oprimió con la duda

_Cuántas promesas_

_se han quedado sin cumplir,_

_se han convertido en sueños sin un fin_

_pero sigo insistiendo_

_que algún día volverás_

_y que traerás de vuelta_

_nuestra felicidad._

- Yo … -con esas esmeraldas que lo hechizaban lo vio fijamente – sin ti Terry, nunca podre ser feliz – dijo sinceramente y llorando de nuevo, entonces Terry apretó mas el abrazo

- Yo tampoco Candy, yo tampoco, por favor no me alejes de tu lado de nuevo – le beso la frente – nuestra separación fue un error – la beso dulcemente, para después juntar sus frentes – quédate a mi lado

- Quédate a mi lado – repitió ella en un susurro

_Y cuantos momentos_

_que vivimos tú y yo_

_y quien lo diría que esto acabaría;_

_pero sigo insistiendo_

_que todo tiene solución_

_hasta un ciego vería_

_que marcharte es un error._

Sin esperar mas sus labios se buscaron, reconociéndose y sus corazones sintiendo que regresaban a su hogar, solo ahí deseaban estar, solo ahí era su lugar, solo juntos era su vida

De nuevo un beso termino, pero le siguieron otros mas apasionados y demandantes ya nada importaba, solo ellos, sin saber como Candy se sintió siendo recostada en el sillón de la sala, en algún momento Terry la llevo hasta ahí, pero eso era lo de menos, estaba con su amado rebelde y se amaban.

Pero el autocontrol regreso a Terry y se detuvo se incorporo llevándola con el, y la sentó en su regazo

- Candy yo siempre te he amado, y sin ti este tiempo ha sido una tortura – pudo ver que con la mirada ella le decía que también había sufrido – muchas cosas han pasado, pero una vez en la vida hay que ser egoístas y por eso - la beso de nuevo para así sacar una cajita roja de terciopelo de su pantalón – me harías el honor de ser mi esposa??

- Terry – apenas pudo decir, estaba asombrada, era lo que mas deseaba pero lo miraba tan lejano e imposible, que no lo podía creer, sin pensar rodeo con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de su rebelde y lo beso – si Terry si quiero ser tu esposa – dijo entre besos y lagrimas, Terry la cargo y giraron juntos

- Te amo pecosa, te amo – dijo luego de cobijarla en sus abrazos

- Yo también te amo Terry y siempre te amare - y con un beso sellaron su promesa de amor

_Porque tú, eres sólo para mí_

_una mirada y ya caí_

_enamorado por primera vez_

_Y yo sólo vivo para ti_

_desde el momento que te vi_

_enamorado por primera vez._

_

* * *

_Letra en cursiva estrofas de la Cancion: Enamorado por Primera Vez de Enrique Igliesias

Hola a todos

Aca vengo con otro songfic que presente en la GF 2010, solo que esta vez dedicado a mi Terry adorado. Espero les guste, ya saben no duden en dejar sus reviews.

Nos vemos


End file.
